Harry Potter and Voldemorts Death
by Katsav
Summary: One Shot, focusing on the Trio and the distruction of voldemort. Slight Parody. Written with my cousin who is 8 years old based on his script. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on a script written by my 8 year old cousin. I have helped to transfer the script into a story format. We hope you like it and would be grateful of any reviews.**

Harry Potter and the Death of Voldemort

It was the 1st of September it was a clear and sunny day. Everyone was rushing round trying to get everything done and ready last minute before heading back to Hogwarts.

"Oh come on Ron the train goes un an hour!" Said Harry

"Well I'm ready" boasts Hermione

Ron rolls his eyes and mutters "oh well"

Harry hears him and says "but I'm done too!"

Finally Ron is ready to go, while waiting for Ron, Hagrid had turned up to escort the trio to Kings Cross, with a Port Key to help them get there quickly, on the count of 3 they disappeared in a whirlwind. Very quickly they arrived on Platform 9 ¾ very dizzy.

The Platform was very busy and crowded but before they could reach the train they bumped into Draco Malfoy,

"Oh look its Potty and his misfit friends."

Hermione tells Harry to just ignore him, and Hagrid Pushes them forward onto the train.

"I'm Hungry" says Ron

Harry and Hermione look at each other with an understanding that Ron is always hungry.

Hermione says, "Maybe we should find a compartment first"

Hagrid bends down to Ron and says "then we'll get something to eat." Winking at Ron

Ron smiles back, "sounds good to me!"

As they find an empty compartment and sit down the trolley lady comes.

"Anything of the Trolley?" She Says

Ron shouts out before anyone else has a chance, "Yes Please! I'll Urmmm Err what's they tastiest most filling food you have?

The trolley lady hands Ron a square box,

"Thank You" says Ron

"Anything for the rest of you?" She asks

Hagrid goes next; he takes a pile load of food. Harry and Hermione take a pumpkin pasty each and some chocolate frogs.

They spend the rest of the journey talking about what would happen in the year ahead. As the train slowed the trio stood up and went to investigate they realised they were not at Hogwarts.

Hermione notices that Harry is rubbing his scar, she is about to ask what's wrong when Harry says,

"I recognise this place!"

Ron looks at Harry confused, "Where have you seen it before" but before Harry can answer, Hermione says,

"Where's Hagrid?"

"Oh no we left him on the train." Ron and Harry shout at the same time.

They turn around to find the train has disappeared.

"I feel as if someone is watching us." Says Harry

Ron Shivers and the three move closer together.

"Harry, I think there is something behind that bush."

Harry's hand is still rubbing his forehead when he suddenly cries out in pain,

Voldemort enters the scene, raises his wand, shouts,

"_Expelliarmus"_

But Harry had composed himself and cast the same spell.

As the wands combine in a blinding flash of light, a red beam escaping from Harry's wand joins with a blue one from Voldemort, the scene similar to the night of Voldemorts return.

However, as if out of no where Mad Eye Moody turns up, he had been tracking a group of Death Eaters and they lead him back here.

Mad Eye shouts to Harry causing Voldemort to be distracted, and break the connection.

Voldemort moves to take better aim on Harry. However Mad Eye Moody shouts at Harry,

"Harry to the Left!"

Harry turns and hits Voldemort square with a spell causing his body to become its small and weak form, as before.

"Master, Master" Peter Pettigrew cries as he runs to where Voldemort is lying on the ground. He picks him up and summons a cauldron of potion and puts Voldemort in.

There is a Loud, BANG!

They all move closer to the cauldron, Hermione looked in,

"He's gone! That was the wrong cauldron."

They all gasp in shock before realising what it means. They then start to cheer!

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. I have included the original script in a second chapter.**


	2. Script

**HARRY POTTER AND VOLDMORTS**

**DEATH.**

( rushing trying to get everything done )

H.P. oh! Come on Ron the train goes in an hour .

H.G. I'm ready

(boasting)

R.W. oh well

H.P. I'm done too.

R.W. Me too.

H Lets be off then. We don't want to be late

H.P. Were here .

H.G. Lets get on then

( in a moaning voice )

R.W I'm hungry

H. Well then lets get a bite to eat

(in a pleasing voice)

R.W sounds good to me!

(the train lady comes with the trolley)

T.L anything off the trolley lads

R.W yes please! Ill have ummm errrrrr well what's the tastiest most filling food you got please.

( T.L hands R.W a square box )

R.W thank you

( R.W smiles )

T.L your welcome

(T.L exit's the cabin and moves down the isle)

(after the train journey they all exit the train realising that they aren't at Hogwarts)

(H.P rubs his scar and groans)

H.P ooh I recognise this place.

R.W but where from have you been here before?

H.G where's Hagrid?

ALL WE LEFT HIM ON THE TRAIN!!!!!

(all gasp)

H.P I feel as if some one is watching us.

(R.W shivering)

R.W there's some one in the bush!

H.P Argh my scar I think its Voldemort!

(clutches scar in pain)

(Voldemort enters the scene and clutches wand tightly and in a shouting voice yells)

V EXPERIARMUSS!!!!

(Harry does the same and yells)

H.P EXPERIARMUSS!!!!!

(Spells combined)

( mad eye moody enters the scene and shouts)

M.E.M HARRY TO THE LEFT!

(Harry makes a sharp turn to the left and hits voldemort with his spell voldemort falls to the ground)

(peter Pettigrew enters the scene and lifts voldemort in his arms and carries him to the cauldron and drops him in sound effects make a BOOM!)

H.G that was the wrong cauldron!

(all gasps)

!BANG!

(everyone cheers)

**THE END.**


End file.
